My Mai
by mer007
Summary: Set after episode 7. Mikoto's struggling to prove she's not just a little girl, but she's got Mai all confused around about her feelings. And what's going on between Natsuki and Shizuru, could it be love? PLUS Tate's showing up at Mai's work, what is he a


My Mai:

A Mai-HiME Story

Author's Note: DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN IT, JUST LOVE IT!

Setting: After episode 7.

Chapter One

Wake-up

Waking up to someone on top of you is a hard thing to get used to, especially when that person isn't exactly someone you'd normally think of sleeping in the same bed with. It wasn't that Mai minded Mikoto's clinginess entirely; it was that the more she woke up to it the more she ended up liking it.

Mai squinted in the bright sunlight and looked down at her chest to see Mikoto's dark, spiky hair. Mai was surprised she could still breathe with how tightly her little arms were wrapped around her waist. Mai had trouble keeping her eyes open as the rhythm of Mikoto's steady breathing sung to her.

Slowly Mai peeled her off her chest. Mikoto mumbled her name irritably but simply rolled over into the blankets. Mai stood up and looked at Mikoto's untouched bed. Mai was sure that Mikoto hadn't slept in it once in the past couple of weeks.

She shuffled into the kitchen sleepily and started to fix some breakfast. It wasn't long after the smell began to drift into the next room that Mai felt Mikoto's arms around her again. Mikoto looked up at her hungrily and tugged on her pajamas.

Mai frowned at her and pushed her away. "Maybe I wouldn't treat you like a kid if you didn't act like one all the time…" She mumbled angrily as she placed the food on the table.

"Mai?" Mikoto asked with concern, ignoring her food for a moment.

Mai looked at her perplexed, nothing EVER distracted her from her food. Perhaps it was her behavior. She had been a little cold just now. It wasn't Mikoto's fault. Mai tried to smile as she watched her shove as much food into her mouth as possible.

"Why are you blushing!" Mikoto's voice suddenly interrupted Mai's daydreams.

"Huh?" Mai said looking down at Mikoto who was pulling affectionately at her fingers.

"You were blushing…" Mikoto said smiling up at her admiringly. "…like you are now…"

"What are you talking about?" Mai said pulling away and avoiding Mikoto's face.

"What's the matter?" Mikoto asked scooting in front of her.

"Nothing…" Mai said looking at her irritably.

"Tell me." Mikoto said tugging on her hand.

"You wouldn't understand…you're too young Mikoto." Mai said looking at her miserably.

"I am not too young!" Mikoto said indignantly.

"Yes you are…" Mai said laughing softly and walking ahead.

She stopped abruptly as Mikoto pulled tight on her arm. Mikoto looked up seriously into Mai's eyes and said firmly: "I love you Mai."

"Don't say things you don't mean." Mai said trying to hold back the excited jump in her heart. "You don't know what love is, you're just a child."

"I AM NOT!" Mikoto said angrily. "I'll prove it!"

Before Mai knew what was happening she felt Mikoto's lips against hers. Mai blushed brightly, stumbled back and wiped her lips, looking at Mikoto with utter disbelief. Mikoto blushed slightly and then raced ahead.

Mai barely managed to stay on her feet as she watched the little girl skip away. Had she really just KISSED her? Mai gulped and put her fingers to her lips, they still tingled, even from that meaningless little peck. But had it been meaningless? Why was her heart pounding?

She shook her head vigorously and tried to concentrate on getting to school. How could Mikoto just kiss her like that? Why had she been blushing in the first place? What had she been thinking about?

"Oh…" Mai said in a small voice as she remembered. She had been thinking about this morning. How she had awoken to Mikoto on her chest again. Mikoto had been moaning her name, squeezing her around the waist. Mai had had such trouble ripping Mikoto from her. She had longed to wrap her arms around her too.

The day passed too quickly for Mai. It seemed like only moments later she was on her way to her part-time job. Mai was so distracted in her thoughts that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said as she bumped into a customer leaving the restaurant.

"Oh, hi, Mai…" Tate said scratching the back of his head, his face blushing.

"What!" Mai said blinking at him. Her face turned red with anger. "What are you doing here! Stalker!"

"Wait! No!" Tate said shaking his head energetically. "Really, it's not like that…"

"Hey, Mai…" Shiho said with an aggravated glance at her.

"I've got to go…" Mai said indicating the door.

"Wait…" Tate said anxiously.

"What!" Mai said trying to restrain her agitation.

"Yeah, what?" Shiho said tugging on Tate's arm possessively.

Tate blushed wildly and gave a nervous, toothy smile. "Have a nice time at work…I guess…" he said seeming to give up.

"Thanks…" Mai said awkwardly.

"Bye…" Tate said uneasily.

"Welcome…may I take your orders?" Mai said to the new customers at the table in the corner while she absentmindedly pulled out her order slips.

"We'll just have some green tea for now…" came a familiar voice.

"President Fujino!" Mai said with surprise, looking at them for the first time. "Natsuki Kuga…"

"We're not in school…there's no need to call me President…" Shizuru said modestly.

"I apologize…" Mai said with a little bow of her head. "… I'll be right back with your tea…"

As Mai went about her work she couldn't help but peek at them every once in a while. She had no idea that Natsuki was so close to the student council President; though they seemed slightly solemn. They sure didn't talk much, but that was none of Mai's business.

It was very late when Mai finally got home. She had barely opened the door when she was attacked by a starving Mikoto. Mai fell back onto the floor as Mikoto climbed on top of her, her eyes hazy with mad hunger.

"Get off of me!" Mai said irritably.

"I missed you…" Mikoto said squishing her head against Mai's chest.

"Don't!" Mai blushed, trying to peel her off her. "You only missed my cooking…"

"That's not true…" Mikoto said, her stomach growling loudly.

"Sure…" Mai said with a little laugh.

Mikoto barely tore her eyes from Mai as she quickly fixed up a hot meal. Mai found it very unsettling. She could tell she was simply drooling over the food, but she couldn't help but think about this morning, and that kiss. Mai shook her head, it had meant nothing at all.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
